Invisible Cage
by Dark Lady Eris
Summary: Brian bent down to pick up the wrench from the ground, "what the hell is that?" Dom asked grabbing at Brian's neck and pulling his blonde curls away to get better look at the tattoo on the man's neck. Brian/Xander Don't like Don't read!


_I never planned to post this story, pretty much because I hate it. Someone asked for a Xander and Brian story though and I felt guilty because this one was finished and just sitting there. Sorry if its not a good, just wanted to give those X/B shippers a little something until I can finish all my other ones. I don't own F &F franchise, xXx, nor charters/plot/lines from the movie. I don't have a beta, sorry about any mistakes._

* * *

"Wash my car when you get done." Vince barked out while throwing some popcorn into the microwave.

Mia turned around to give him a heavy glare, "what was that?"

Brian finished drying the plate that Mia had just washed and rolled his eyes at Vince's immaturity.

"No Mia, I'm talking to the punk. And wear your favorite dress cause when you're done I'm putting you on the street where you belong cutie."

Brian felt every muscle in his back tense, he turned to Vince to say something equally tacky but Mia beat him to the punch. "Vince what was that restaurant you wanted to take me to with the little..."

Vince smiled broadly, "The little red candles?"

Mia smiled back and Brian knew this wasn't going to end well, "Yeah that place...what was it called?"

"Cha Cha Cha..." Vince said in a tone that could only be called excited.

Dom and Letty walked into the kitchen just in time to hear Mia's next words. "Yeah," she said to Vince and then turned to Brian, "well you can take me there."

Vince looked devastated, Brian knew his face looked like a deer in headlights, and Mia's, well her face looked disappointed from the lack of reaction on Brian's part.

"Uhh..." Brian scratched the back of his head, "Mia your great, I swear it has nothing to do with you, I just can't." Mia frowned, Vince smirked, and Dom looked like he was about to pounce. Brian knew he better start spitting out words quickly, "I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea, but I'm taken, about as taken as it gets without a ring actually." Brian looked over and saw Dom relax a bit. "You're a really great girl, but I really like my balls attached to my body, like I really do, and if I was to take you out, yeah," he said with a grimace, "they wouldn't be anymore."

Letty threw her head back and laughed loudly, she hit Dom on the arm with the back of her hand, "smart man, you should learn something."

Dom smirked and through his arm around Letty, "sounds kind of whipped if you ask me," he chuckled.

"Dude since when is being whipped ever a bad thing," Brian joked.

Dom rolled his eyes and pulled Letty out of the kitchen, "let's go watch the movie Vince."

Brian turned back to Mia when they were gone, "I really am sorry," he told her while picking up another dish.

Mia sighed, "its fine, seems like all the good ones are taken."

Brian chuckled, "Never been called a good guy before, and I don't know there is Vince, you ever given him a chance?" Mia looked at Brian like he had lost his ever-loving mind. Brian winced, "yeah I know he's kind of rough, little rude," he laughed. "My fiancé is all rude and crazily possessive too, and when we finally got together I thought it be awkward, we've been friends for a long time, but it wasn't it was good."

Mia scoffed, "let me guess, you gave her a chance and the first date was magical."

Brian laughed, "it was a disaster, but the second date was good."

Mia grinned, "if the first was so bad why go on the second?"

Brian ran the towel back over the plate in his hands, "all the shit he did on the first date, he tried so damn hard to impress me, when everything went to hell, he just looked, he'd kill me if he heard me say this, but fucking adorable."

Mia choked, "he?"

Brian nodded, "if we could keep that between you and me I would appreciate it. Don't need to give Vince more fuel for his fire."

Mia smiled, "your secret is safe with me."

Brian grinned, "I think you should give him a shot," he told her honestly. "He obviously thinks the world of you, the rest of that shit, what does it matter with devotion like that."

Mia looked contemplative for a moment before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room, she walked up to Vince, "pick me up at 7 tomorrow," and then walked away.

Brian leaned against the doorway and watched as Vince walked after Mia asking if she was sure. Dom looked up at Brian's face, "you do that?"

Brian shrugged, "everybody should get at least one shot."

Dom nodded, "you're alright Spliner."

Brian nodded, "I'm heading out, got a building to jump off with a skateboard or something."

Dom rolled his eyes, "quit dreaming, you know your ass has never been on a skateboard Arizona."

* * *

Brian bent down to pick up the wrench from the ground, "what the hell is that?" Dom asked grabbing at Brian's neck and pulling his blonde curls away to get better look at the tattoo on the man's neck.

Brian brushed Dom's hands away and smoothed his hair back down, "a tattoo," he answered patronizingly.

Dom glared at Brian, "I got that, why the hell would you have three X's tattooed on the back of your neck?"

Brian grinned, "three strikes man, three strikes," Brian said getting back to work.

Dom frowned, "that ain't an answer."

Brian shrugged, it was the only answer he was going to get.

"Fine, got anymore tattoos your hiding under those long sleeve shirts you insist on wearing everyday even though it's hot as fuck."

Brian smirked, "just all over my body man."

Dom looked over at Brian like he was trying to dissect him, "you're going to have to tell me your secrets one day."

Brian let out a laugh, "don't ask things you really don't want to know man."

* * *

Brian grinned as he walked out of the garage after a long day of working on the Supra, he was ready to get out there and have some fun.

"Hey Brian," Jesse called running up to the man, "you coming to dinner?"

Brian turned back to Jesse and shook his head, "nah man, got somewhere to be." Brian frowned at the look of disappointment on Jesse's face, "come on man, you can come."

Jesse nodded happily and got into the passenger seat of the Racer's Edge delivery truck, "Where we going?" He asked as Brian turned on the truck and started to drive.

"Skatepark," Brian told him simply.

Jesse walked into the kitchen with a huge grin on his face.

"Where you been?" Dom asked from the kitchen table.

Jesse laughed, "skatepark with Brian. You know the other night when you said Brian hasn't even been on a skateboard, well you were wrong. Everything I saw him do today, it looked like he lives on one of those things."

* * *

Brian looked from the remains of the Charger back to Dom who was leaning against the side of the Supra. "I'm not a cop you know, I know that's the most obvious explanation, but I don't have a badge."

Dom grunted, "why were you undercover then?"

Brian grimaced, "I'm wanted in almost every state across America. The Feds caught up with me, and blackmailed me into going under to find out who was behind the truck jackings. I know it might not mean much to you considering the fact that I lied, but what I did, I did for my family. To keep it together."

Dom looked over at Brian in shock, "you never mentioned you had a family."

Brian laughed, "it's not as big as yours. It's small, only two people, but we are a family just the same."

Brian took a deep breath and handed Dom his keys, "here."

Dom looked surprised and took them, "you know what you're doing? I'm pretty sure the Feds won't take kindly to you letting me go."

Brian shrugged, "I have time to get away in the mess they are going to be trying to sort out. Got the old ball and chain on speed dial, we will get out of here alright. We've never had a problem with running away from the law, just not doing something stupid enough to get us caught up in it again."

Dom snorted but then his face turned serious, "just like that huh? You going to risk them putting you in jail just to let me go?"

Brian nodded, "just like that. Not many people understand the code of family, but you do, and I respect that."

Dom opened the driver side door and looked at Brian, "I will let the team know you're not a cop, and what you did for me. If you ever need anything, come find us."

* * *

Mia was in the kitchen slamming pots and pans around when she heard Vince call her name. They had just come back from Dom's trial, and her only brother was headed to Lompoc for life tomorrow. Mia had spent the whole afternoon crying, the house was quiet and morose until Vince had turned on the news.

"What?" She asked sadly turning to the TV where Vince was pointing. He had pressed the rewind button on their dish remote and she watched the segment Vince obviously wanted her to see.

"In other news," the woman started, "internet sensations and extreme sports enthusiasts Brian O' Conner and Xander Cage were brutally murdered two days ago in London."

"Oh my god," Mia said sadly.

"The murder of the two Los Angeles locals is believed to be an act of terrorism. Cage and O' Conner had ties to an illegal terrorist ring in Prague, they dismantled the group and saved civilians worldwide from being subjected to a Soviet Union made killing device. It is believed that the brother of the leader of Anarchy 99 captured and killed both men in retaliation for his own brother's death. They were taken to two separate warehouse facilities on the outside of London, and beheaded."

"Fuck," Leon yelled out, while the tears had returned to Mia's eyes.

"The bodies were recovered, but had been badly burnt in a fire to cover up evidence, both O' Conner and Cage had to be identified by dental records."

The man sitting beside the woman started to speak, "it's a tragic thing, I personally loved watching those two videos, and I know many other people did as well. In case some of you at home haven't ever had the chance to see one, here are some videos from their website now."

Mia sat down on Vince's lap and broke down in sobs as she watched Brian and a man who looked a lot like Dom jump off a building with a skateboard. "First Letty, Dom is going to jail, and now this." She told Vince.

* * *

Dom watched the TV from his cell in shock, he couldn't believe it, Brian was dead, someone cut off his head. He looked around the cell and noticed the three men he was sharing the holding cell with also looked deeply disturbed.

"Shit man," one guy said, "those two were legends!"

Dom looked up at the guy, "you knew Brian?"

The man shook his head, "no just was a fan, you ever seen their videos?"

Dom shook his head this time, "no I knew O' Conner, five years back. He's family," he told the guy.

The man looked at Dom with pity, "I'm sorry man, what a time to find out." He looked up at the screen and pointed, "there are some of their videos, Cage and you look a lot alike you know."

* * *

Brian leaned heavily against the wall and rang the doorbell, he knew it was late, it had taken him too long to get there from London. He wasn't sure why this was the first place he decided to go, but something told him it was the right choice. Exhaustion was racking his frame and pain was burning through his entire body, when his legs could no longer hold the weight of his body he slid down the wall.

He heard the steps, saw the door open and braced himself for the scream he knew that was coming.

BRIAN!" Mia screeched out a high painfully loud volume.

Brian just grunted and looked up at Mia, he heard the sound of more foot falls and bent his head to look through the door, "didn't know if I should come here, but I didn't have anywhere else to go," he told her softly.

Vince walked to Mia's side and gasped at seeing the man on the ground, he looked around to make sure no one had seen Brian and grabbed his arm carefully to help him inside. "We saw the news Buster, they said you were dead."

Brian let out a sound that could have been a sob, "I almost was."

Vince walked Brian to the couch, Mia ran into the kitchen to grab the first aid kit and walked back to Brian. "They said they found your body," she told him sitting down to take in his injuries.

He had cuts, bruises, and burns all along his body, there didn't look like there was a spot on him that wasn't hurt. Around his neck were bright vivid rope burns, that Mia was sure were painful.

"I got in with a medical examiner there named Molly, her and a famous detective in London helped faked my death to the press. That was the body of the man trying to kill me, after Xander..." Brian paused and let out a broken sob, "after I watched them kill him," he gasped out.

"Oh Brian," Mia said sadly, "was he your..."

Brian nodded heavily, "there were screens all around the room, all I could do was watch him die, watch as they cut of the head of man I love." Brian started to breathe heavily and frantically.

Leon, Jesse, and Vince stared at Brian sadly at a loss of what to say.

"I wanted to die," Brian told Mia desperately, "but the man who ordered X's death was right there in front of me. "So, I fought, fought and killed him the exact same way. Called the detective I told you about, and him and his doctor friend helped me clear out the rest of the bodies, and light the place up. Molly did the rest and a guy who basically is the British government got me out there. Like I said didn't know if I should even come here, but I lost everything else."

Mia felt the wet warmness of tears fall down her cheeks, "of course you should be here, Dom told us everything, you risked your freedom for us. You saved Vince and Jesse, took down Tran. You belong here with us Brian, we when thought you had died," she looked at him brokenly. "We were upset that we lost someone else."

Brian looked around the room for the first time, "someone else?" He asked frantically, "where's Dom? Letty?"

Vince let out a hard sigh, "Letty tried to work a case for the Feds, like you did, she wanted Dom to be able to come home. She got caught up with this drug lord named Braga and he killed her." Brian closed his eyes tightly. "Dom went after him, he was going to kill the man first, but the FBI convinced him if he turned the man in they would clear his record."

Brian scoffed, "but I'm guessing they lied."

Mia nodded, "he got sentenced today, life in Lompoc."

Brian looked up at Mia, "today? He hasn't been transferred yet?"

Mia shook her head, "tomorrow," she sobbed out.

Brian nodded, "doesn't leave us much time, but it works in our favor. Prison breaks are harder, doable, done it before, but take more time to plan. A bus is easier to get him off of, and then he won't have to spend even a day in Lompoc."

Everyone looked up at Brian in shock who just brushed their surprise off. "It's going to be a long night, and I'll need a car, left my GTO in London."

* * *

Dom looked up at the man cutting his chains in silent shock, he knew who was behind the mask, the vivid blue eyes gave it away. The shock of Brian breaking him off the bus was shock enough, but the man being alive was more so. He jumped off the bus following Brian and quickly got into the black Mazda the man used to make the bus flip. He stared in shock as Brian took off his mask and punched on the pedal.

"Your alive," Dom gasped out.

Brian looked over to the passenger side, "we are all heading to a safe house, everyone can switch out cars and get on out here from there."

"Your alive," Dom said again.

Brian shook his head, "no," he said quietly. "I might still be breathing, but they managed to kill me anyways," he said softly. "Vince told me about Letty, I know you understand."

Dom nodded, "he was your one then, your family, your..."

"Husband," Brian filled in, "in everything but paper."

Mia grabbed onto Dom tightly, "I was so scared," she whispered. "If it hadn't been for Brian showing up last night, you would have gone to prison."

Dom nodded into the hug, he felt so relieved himself he couldn't find the words to say, so he settled on asking about the blonde man. "He looks injured, you look him over?"

Mia stepped back and shot Dom a look that said 'of course I did', "he was tortured, shouldn't have been driving today, but he insisted he be the one to flip the bus so he could get you out. He said he was legally dead, so he was the best guy for the job, that way the rest of us wouldn't be tagged."

The subject of their discussion walked up with Vince he handed Mia a large duffle, "money and papers that should get you across the border," he told her.

Vince looked over at Brian in shock, "you're not coming Buster?"

Brian shook his head, "not right now, there is a funeral in a couple of hours I need to attend, then I'll head out."

"No," Mia said quickly. "You told us last night that there might be more people out for your blood, going to your own funeral is dangerous Brian."

Brian sighed, "not going to my own, I'm going to his," he said pointedly. "I don't really care who is watching, I'm not going to get close enough to be seen, I just have to be there."

Dom narrowed his eyes, "we stick together Brian, we're not splitting up this time."

Brian gave Dom a pleading look, "I didn't get to say goodbye, don't make leave here without doing so."

Dom nodded slowly, "this place is safe, we can leave out early tomorrow and get across just the same. Some of the heat around town might be less since they will believe we are long gone. Go say your goodbyes and then get back here, we ALL leave first thing in the morning."

Brian nodded and made his way out the door with a small thanks.

* * *

Dom and Vince found Brian sitting in front of a grave later that night. They were worried he had taken off when he never returned, but Jesse was sure that Brian hadn't left them. He told them to check the graveyard, he said Brian would still be there. How Jesse knew Dom wasn't sure, but he was right, Brian was still there and looked like he hadn't moved in hours.

Dom and Vince both sat down beside him and looked at the grave.

 **Xander Cage**

 **July 13, 1978**

 **I Live for this Shit**

Dom looked over at the grave beside them, he stood up and walked over to it. The sight of Brian's name gave him his chills, it just made it that much more real of how close they came to losing Brian. The fact that after five years of him being gone they could have never saw him again.

 **Brian O' Conner**

 **July 14, 1978**

 **I Live for this Shit**

"A day apart huh?" He asked Brian.

Brian nodded, "never let me forget it either, always rubbing it in my face that he was older, and wiser he said."

Dom walked back over and sat down, "the saying? It's on both of your gravestones."

Brian snorted, "something we've been saying since we were kids."

"How long have you two known each other?" Vince asked.

Brian let out a quiet laugh, "since the second grade, two kids with too much energy and not enough fear. Climbing up on things to high, jumping off of everything we could. We were in the principal's office more times than we weren't. The older we got, the worse we became," he laughed. "Started skateboarding, surfing, anything we could find to get that rush. That turned into cars, and stunts, and we started the show. Traveled around doing crazy shit, fear was never a factor for us, we saw something dangerous and we took to it." Brian sighed, "honestly I don't remember a time when it wasn't Brian and Xander. Every class, every grade, we were always together. If someone said X's name mine would always follow after. The truth is neither one of us had a good home life, we got kicked out by our parents when were young teenagers. We've always had each other's backs, always stuck together, us against everyone else. The only time we were ever really apart is when the Feds sent me in with you. I tried to get X to head out of L.A. when I went under, just until I cleared our records, but he wouldn't. He stayed hidden here just in case I needed him. Even when I figured out it was all of you pulling the heist, and I was pretty sure I couldn't turn any of you over, he stayed. He was never angry with me for letting you go, even when we had to go back on the run."

"How did you get caught up with that job in Prague?" Dom asked Brian.

Brian laughed, "three strikes," he said to Dom.

Dom looked at the back of Brian's neck where he knew the tattoo was, "you going to explain that now?"

Brian nodded, "when we did something illegal we didn't do it in halves, it was either three big broken laws at least or nothing at all. The last stunt we did was a three striker, grand theft auto, reckless driving, jumping and driving a car off a bridge. This group called the NSA caught us, it was either do the job or go to jail. We went to Bora Bora after that, was nice there, but too boring. So, we traveled for a bit, ended up in London. We're coming out of a pub, drunk off our asses when they caught us."

Dom placed his hand on the back of Brian's neck, "I'm sorry," he told him honestly.

"Me too about Letty," he told Dom back.

Don looked over at the man, mainly at his arms, "you weren't kidding about all the tattoos, were you?"

Brian shook his head with a laugh, "nope, X and I always got a new one after we did something stupid."

"Come on Bri, we have a long drive tomorrow," Dom told him while standing and extending his hand to help haul the man up out of the dirt. Brian walked over to the gravestone and placed his hand on the top of it, "I love you," he whispered.

* * *

Brian whirled around from their celebration at the sound of someone slow clapping he turned and glared at the man in front of him. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the man he hated more than anyone else. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your head off Frankenstein."

Gibbons laughed, "second time in the last two days I've been asked that question. The answer is simple really, you shouldn't because I brought a little insurance to make sure I walk out of this encounter alive."

Brian watched with cold eyes as two men brought Xander into the warehouse with his hands cuffed behind his back. Brian was frozen, he didn't have eyes for anyone by Xander, so he missed the confused shocked glances from everyone. "What the fuck Brian?" Xander yelled out angrily eyes on Dom as one of the men uncuffed him.

Brian narrowed his eyes, "what the fuck, that's all you have to say to me right now."

It was like lightning struck and all Dom and everyone could do as the two men dove for each other. It wasn't in the happy reunion, I'm so happy to see you alive type of dive. It was in the I'm going to beat the holy living shit out of your ass.

Both Xander and Brian were throwing punch after punch, kicking at each other legs, moving in a way that the team had no idea Brian could do. How well they both fought that wasn't the only impressive thing, how well they blocked each other was amazing. Everyone stood in stunned silence as the two men showed how well in tuned they really were with one another.

Neither man had actually landed a blow until Brian snarled, "I thought you were fucking dead and you've been with Gibbons this whole time?"

Xander was momentarily distracted by Brian's words enough so that he didn't even think of blocking Brian's hit. He shook out of his shock enough to land one of his own before yelling back at the blonde man. "I thought you were dead, I saw you die, and then I find you here with my fucking look alike?"

Dom crossed his arms taking offense to that comment, but Brian didn't seem to, he stared at the man with those big blue eyes of his, "I saw you die," he whispered.

Fighting turned to heavy kissing and the only that wasn't surprised was the man named Gibbons. Dom and Vince both shot each other a confused look, while Mia giggled loudly.

It seems like the two forgot they were surrounded by a warehouse of people because things started to take a more heated turn right there in the middle of the floor.

Brian quickly straddled Xander's legs and the man sat up enough to strip off the blonde's shirt. Brian returned the favor, and it was like neither could keep their hands in just one spot.

Dom could see the tears gathered in Brian's eyes as he whispered, "thought I lost you."

"Never," Xander said back while grabbing Brian's head and hauling him in for another kiss.

When they both started moving slowly against one another Dom had seen quite enough, he was happy for Brian but didn't want to see that. He was about to call them off when the man Gibbons made a hand single and the two guys who had brought Xander in pulled out a gun and shot both men with some type of dart. "What the fuck?" Dom yelled out at him.

"Our country is on the verge of national destruction," he explained. "It's time for them to get back to work."

"Because that worked out so well for them the last time." Dom told him gruffly. "They almost died, Brian thought he was dead."

"Their captor had those recordings fabricated, a cruel action to really plunge the knife in before they really died. Both men however escaped almost in the same way. I understand the pain they must have felt, but in these times, I can't afford to not call them in. We've sent a total of twelve agents in on this case and every single one of them have come back dead. We can't just keep sending mice into the snake pit, we need to send in our own snakes."

Dom watched as a larger group of men walked into carry Xander and Brian out of the warehouse.

"They'll be in touch Toretto, I'm sure," Gibbons said as he walked out of the building.

"What the hell just happened?" Han asked, "who in the hell was that guy that was punching Brian?"

Dom smiled, "his husband," he answered simply knowing Gibbons was right, Brian would get back in touch, there was roughly eleven million dollars with his name on it after all.


End file.
